Shingeki no Kyojin: Extinction (SYOC)
by Akito54
Summary: This is a SYOC story based on my character and yours. Takes place only a few years after the original


**This is an SYOC story that I want to try out. Keep in mind I'm not used to this, and SnK is very unique, especially with its multiple character deaths. I'm trying to adapt my writing skills so I can write about things like this with ease. So without further delay, let's get started. Now the rules.**

**1. PM me your OC! Do NOT send it to the review, or else I won't read it.  
2. TALK TO ME FIRST before you claim to be a Titan Shifter. I'll either approve or deny it. I don't want 20 characters or the whole cast to be able to shift into Titans. lol.  
3. Do NOT make yourselves overly skilled. You CAN have a lot of skill, but don't OP your OC. Again, I don't want 20 Levis or Mikasas here lol.  
4. Be descriptive with your OC. Tell me everything about him/her, especially in their appearance.  
5. I'll ask everyone who submits if they would be alright with their character dying. You have every right to refuse if you don't want that. I'm fine with that, its your OC after all, and I'm not looking to kill off worthy characters. This also doesn't mean I'll be killing them off if I ask you, it just means that I want to see where everyone stands with their OC.  
6. I'll be taking submissions until OCTOBER 2! ANY OC SUBMITTED AFTER THAT WILL BE CATOGORIZED AS TITAN FODDER WHO DIE LATER ON.  
7. You can submit up to 2 characters.**

* * *

**GENERAL**

**OC Sheet:**

**Name:**

**Age: (15-18 will be in the Training Camp, anything over the age limit are a part of one of the 3 Organizations)**

**Gender:**

**Birthday: (MM/DD)**

**Sexuality:**

**Military Organization: (Scouting Legion, Military Police, Stationary Guard) (Scouting Legion will be introduced the most) (This is for future events, so you won't be in it right away if your in the Training Camp.)**

* * *

**PERSONALITY**

**Personality: (Be very descriptive. It helps me visualize your OC)**

**Strengths: (Four or Less)**

**Weaknesses: (Four or More**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears: **

**How do they act when scared?: **

**Love Interest: (describe the type of person you love)**

**Mental Illness: (Optional)**

**Medical Illness: (Optional) **

**Talents: **

**Opinion on the Titans and/or Titan Shifters: (Do you hate them? Like them? Be descriptive)**

**Relationship with My OC: (Do you like him? Hate him? Again, be descriptive)**

* * *

**HISTORY**

**History: (Be descriptive. I'm not asking you to make your background so gruesome that it hurts, nor to be very calm with it, but just be descriptive about it. It's SnK, so I can expect to see a lot of dark backgrounds. Also, since everyone starts out in the Training Camp, explain where you stand in the ranks before the graduation.)**

**Family: (Name, Age, Status: (Alive? Dead?) Occupation, Their opinion on the Titans and/or Titan Shifters)**

**Special Items?: (Optional. Items that are given to you by a deceased family member or something)**

* * *

**APPEARANCE: This is where I need you to be incredibly descriptive. **

**Height/Weight:**

**Skin Complexion: (Fair, Dark, White, etc.)**

**Breast Size: (Obviously you skip if your a boy)**

**Body Type: (Muscular, Lean, Average, Fat, Skinny, Athletic, Smooth (If your a woman)) Many, if not, All soldiers should be lean or athletic. Girls can be smooth as well if they don't prefer the abs lol. **

**Eye Color: **

**Hairstyle & Color:**

**Scars/Tattoos/ Piercings/Marks/etc: (Optional)**

**How do you wear your uniform?: (How does it differ from the rest of the group? Do you wear a sweater underneath like Annie? What color is the shirt?)**

**Relaxation Clothing: (Everyone will start off at the training camp, so I need to know what your wear before you get your uniforms, remember this is a old time series, no modern day clothing.)**

* * *

**Here's my OC**

**GENERAL**

**OC Sheet:**

**Name: Amata Freiheit **

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: 1/21**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Military Organization: Scouting Legion**

* * *

**PERSONALITY**

**Personality: Amata is a righteous person to say the least. His desire to kill all Titans beats strong within him, and his drive eventually puts him in the Scouting Legion. He used to fear the titans, and would freeze up at the sight of one, but due to this, many people have died protecting him. Therefore, he promised all of those people and their loved ones that he will change humanity even if it kills him. He is also very clumsy and stupid and times, but overall he has a deep love for his friends. All of them.**

**Strengths: Skilled with the 3DMG. Skilled at Hand to Hand combat. Able to keep a clear mind in tough situations.**

**Weaknesses: Often forces the issue causing people to bail him out of trouble at times. Over enthusiastic. A bit cocky. Can be a jerk. Oblivious.**

**Likes: Using the 3DMG, Being with friends, making the most out of any and every situation, Fun, Killing Titans**

**Dislikes: Titans, People who don't seem to care about their life, or the lives of others**

**Fears: Titans (Former fear), Seeing people die for him. Watching his friends die. Being powerless.**

**How do they act when scared?: He often freezes up when it comes to seeing people die, or seeing titans in general. But he would force the issue when he thinks he's powerless.**

**Love Interest: Amata loves cute girls who can fight for themselves. Girls who aren't afraid to get crazy. Girls who are outgoing and righteous. He also has a thing for girls who could be cold but with a warm feeling to them.**

**Mental Illness: (Optional)**

**Medical Illness: (Optional) **

**Talents: Has great skill with the swords. He can reuse fragments of the broken swords to blind the titan or something like that**

**Opinion on the Titans and/or Titan Shifters: He hates the Titans, simple as that. He will literally laugh as he kills them or make OOC remarks about how he would kill them if his rage built up. It depends on the Titan Shifter's goals whether or not Amata will hate them.**

**Relationship with My OC: (Do you like him? Hate him? Again, be descriptive)**

* * *

**HISTORY**

**History: As a child, Amata had looked up to his father dearly as he'd always return home from an expedition with an average of 39 Solo kills and 20 Team kills, much to Amata's surprise. Armata, Amata's father, always found the bright side to killing titans and making games and records out of them, and Amata always challenged him to kill more than the previous time, in which Armata happily accepted to. Fiore, Amata's mother, always laughed at this, but was still worried for Armata's safety. Armata Freiheit wasn't as popular as Corporal Levi, but he had his fair share of fame as well. (More of the past will be shown in the story)**

**Family: Armata Freiheit (Deceased) (Scouting Legion member) Fiore Freiheit (35) (Housewife) (She hates the titans for killing her husband, but knows nothing of the Titan shifters)**

**Special Items?: He wears his father's Scouting Legion travel cloak wearing the Wings of Freedom proudly on his back.**

* * *

**APPEARANCE: This is where I need you to be incredibly descriptive. **

**Height/Weight: 5'9, 134lbs**

**Skin Complexion: Fair**

**Breast Size: (Obviously you skip if your a boy)**

**Body Type: Lean, Athletic**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hairstyle & Color: Black, long hair like Eren's Titan form. To keep it out of his eyes, he tucks the left side behind his ear**

**Scars/Tattoos/ Piercings/Marks/etc: He has a scar of the Wings of Freedom on the back of his right hand to remind him what to strive for.**

**How do you wear your uniform?: He wears a black, hooded sweater underneath the brown jacket given to all Trainees. **

**Relaxation Clothing: Its basically the same thing Eren wore as a Trainee. Standard long sleeved shirt and pants with shoes.**


End file.
